


Peter's Lesson

by fuckingoodtime



Series: The Dovers: Happily Ever After [5]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Creampie, Face-Fucking, Hand Jobs, M/M, Parent/Child Incest, Rimming, Shotacon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-14
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:13:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22260028
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fuckingoodtime/pseuds/fuckingoodtime
Summary: Daddy calls Peter in to teach a new skill.
Relationships: Ben Dover/Peter Dover
Series: The Dovers: Happily Ever After [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1552954
Comments: 2
Kudos: 211





	1. Chapter 1

Soon after getting home from work, Daddy calls Peter into the living room. He’s not sure why since he hasn’t been late on his homeschool work or gotten into a fight with Lacey lately, but Daddy doesn’t seem angry.

“Come stand in front of me,” Daddy says and Peter moves to follow the order immediately. At a small wave of his hand, Peter steps closer as Daddy’s knees spread apart. When his shins hit the couch between them, Peter stops.

“What’s up?” he asks, curious.

Daddy smiles and slides his hands up Peter’s thighs to his hips. Abruptly, the entire feel changes and Peter’s mouth goes dry. This is almost like… When Daddy’s fingers reach his belt and unlatch it, Peter feels heat starting to pool. He hadn’t known if Daddy would touch him again after last time, but he should have known that Daddy never lied.

“I think it’s time for a new lesson,” Daddy says. He flicks open the button of Peter’s pants and then draws the zipper down slowly. The faint reverberation of rattles against his interested willy. “Do you know there are other ways to touch this?”

“No,” Peter says honestly. He’s heard other boys at Church say weird things sometimes but he knows not to listen to them and there’s no internet at home that might tempt him. His parents are careful to keep the house a sanctuary from the more sinful things in the world.

“Good boy. Thank you for waiting until the right time for this lesson.”

The praise sends a shiver down Peter’s back and then Daddy pulls his pants and underwear down. Peter’s tool is starting to stand, ready and willing for whatever Daddy might teach him. The soft smile on Daddy’s lips shows how proud he is. He wraps his big hand around it and Peter groans at the first stroke.

“I want you to call this your cock from now on,” Daddy says. “That is its proper name.”

“Cock,” Peter repeats and Daddy strokes him nice and tightly for it.

“Good boy. Now, watch very closely.”

Daddy leans forward and presses a soft kiss to the end of Peter’s cock. It’s nice, for so little, but when Daddy’s lips part and he starts sucking Peter inside, it’s so very much better. Peter gasps as he grabs onto Daddy’s shoulders to steady himself. It’s so hot, so wet and the gentle suction feels better than he thought possible. Peter’s hips jerk a bit and Daddy grabs hold to keep him still.

“Oh Daddy,” Peter moans as Daddy starts to bob his head, drawing Peter in and out of his wet mouth over and over. It’s so much better than when Peter uses his hand, even better than Daddy’s big hand, and he finds himself quickly becoming overwhelmed.

Daddy pulls back entirely and Peter’s cock stands tall and fully hard, the end beginning to weep with pre. Licking over the head, Daddy traces over it with the tip of his tongue before sucking him back in. It’s so good, so very good, and Peter realizes he’s whimpering a little, “yes, yes, yes, Daddy, yes.”

As a familiar heat warns him of the end, Peter gives a cry of dismay when Daddy abandons him entirely.

“It’s not your turn.” Daddy’s right but it’s hard to think when his tool throbs like this. “Did you pay attention?”

“Yes, I promise. I promise, Daddy, please let me come.”

“Not yet. Get on your knees.”

Peter doesn’t even consider why. He just does as he’s told, groaning at the way his poor cock rubs against his thighs. Daddy reaches down to his own pants, withdrawing his huge cock for Peter to see. It’s different than when he’s glimpsed it in showers or in their pool, so very big and hard. Far longer and bigger than Peter’s. Daddy strokes his hand up it slowly with his eyes locked on Peter’s own.

“I want you to show me what you’ve learned,” Daddy instructs him. “Don’t touch yourself. You’re not allowed to come until I say so.”

“Yes, Daddy.” Peter licks his lips as he leans closer and props himself up on Daddy’s thighs. He doesn’t know what to expect but he’s so hard it doesn’t matter.

Daddy’s big enough that Peter has a tough time getting much of him in his mouth before it chokes him. He coughs a bit as Daddy pets his hair, then tries again without being so ambitious. It’s better and the rich, meaty taste of his father’s cock fills him with such satisfaction. Peter tries bobbing his head like he’d seen, careful as he can be of his teeth, and shivers when Daddy sighs, pleased.

“Good boy. Keep going.” Daddy curls his fingers in Peter’s hair and helps guide him over the thick rod. He gently pushes him a little more each time and Peter wonders if he can swallow down the whole thing. He wants to!

Daddy’s hips begin to rock into his mouth as it comes down and soon enough he just thrusts in and out on his own. His hands tighten in Peter’s hair, more insistent with the speed of their movements. It starts hurting Peter’s jaw but when he relaxes and lets Daddy use him, that’s better. He can taste something different, something saltier and new.

“Swallow it,” Daddy says and it’s the only warning before he shoves Peter down as much of his cock as he can fit and starts firing thick wads of seed down his throat. Peter’s eyes go wide with alarm when he doesn’t draw back, his lungs burning for air, but before he can pass out Daddy moves enough for him to get a gulp of air before he’s back inside Peter’s mouth. He doesn’t go nearly as deep this time and his thick come dribbles straight onto Peter’s tongue. It’s different but not bad. Peter sucks on his stilling rod as he obediently swallows every bit of his seed. When Daddy lets go of his hair, Peter straightens and looks up to him, panting for every shaky breath.

“Was that good?” Peter asks as he rubs a few tears from his cheeks. His jaw hurts but the serene look on Daddy’s face is worth it.

“Very good,” Daddy says. “Good enough that I’m going to give you a present because I love you so much. Stand up.”

Peter brightens and gets up. He’s confused when Daddy turns him around to face away but follows the gentle push that has him bending over.

“Hold onto your knees and don’t let go. Don’t come until I tell you to.”

“Yes, Daddy.”

Daddy’s hands come back to his hips again but this time he starts spreading Peter’s cheeks apart. His thumb brushes along the revealed hole and Peter gasps.

“You’re such a perfect boy,” Daddy praises and then something wet and wonderful brushes over his skin. Peter pants as his heart speeds again, pressing back against the hot feel of what must be Daddy’s tongue since he feels light stubble brush against his smooth skin. Daddy circles his hole with the tip of his tongue and then flattens it to lick over the whole thing. It’s so strange and good but Peter’s cock wants more and more.

“Please,” Peter begs. “Please let me come, Daddy.”

“Not yet.”

A sharper cry escapes as Daddy’s tongue digs into him, spearing his hole with surprising strength. It’s so much better than it should be and nearly every breath later comes out as a moan. Peter’s hands tighten on his knees to keep himself from giving into temptation but feeling the sensuous muscle of Daddy’s tongue deep inside him is too much.

Peter rips a hand free and fists his cock, stroking once, twice, and then exploding. Cum shoots out across the carpet, drenching his fingers after as Daddy keeps licking him through it all. When his knees weaken, Daddy helps him sit down on his heels and Peter rests back against Daddy’s thighs.

“I didn’t tell you to come yet,” Daddy says.

“I’m sorry, Daddy.” Peter looks up at him but Daddy just shakes his head with a little disappointment.

“Go to your room,” he orders. “If Lacey’s there, tell her to go sit with Uncle John and then wait there for me.”

Good as his body feels, Peter’s still miserable about disobeying. He gets to his feet as quickly as he can with Daddy’s help and then goes to quickly follow at least these instructions.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Peter faces his punishment for disobeying.

Peter sits on the edge of his bed, waiting for his punishment. He hadn’t meant to come before he was told but the things Daddy did to him just felt so good. His body is still tingling from it. Laying back on the bed, Peter can’t help but reach under himself and into his pants to trace his fingers over his hole. It twitches under them and Peter wonders if Daddy might lick him again if he’s very good.

He hears Daddy coming and scrambles to sit back up. Daddy still doesn’t seem happy when he steps inside and closes the door behind him.

“Do you understand why I’m going to punish you?” Daddy asks.

“Yes, Daddy. I disobeyed you.”

“Good boy. Now take off all your clothes.”

Without hesitation, Peter pulls off his shirt and shoves his pants and underwear to the floor. He’s not sure what to think of the way Daddy’s eyes rake down his whole body or how it hot it makes him. Red floods his face as his little cock gives a twitch.

“Sit down.”

Peter sits without question and then watches as Daddy opens his pants to release his cock again. It’s already half hard and Peter’s mouth goes dry when Daddy strokes it nice and slow. He walks to the bed, free hand going to caress Peter’s cheek as he continues to pump his thick meat right in front of Peter’s face.

“What will you do to make it up to me?” Daddy asks but Peter’s eyes are locked on his hardening cock.

“I- I’ll suck you again, Daddy. I’ll suck you so good, I promise.”

“I’m sure you will.”

Daddy lets go of himself and Peter immediate takes up stroking him. The throbbing rod looks so much bigger in Peter’s hands than it had in Daddy’s and he likes the way heat soaks into his fingers as they move over it. Leaning forward, Peter gives the bulbous head a lick before sucking it into his mouth.

“Slowly. Don’t choke,” Daddy says as he pets through Peter’s hair. Peter sucks on just the head for a while, running his tongue along it, and then starts to slide more of it in his mouth like before. His jaw is still sore from the first time but Peter is determined to be good.

As his mouth fills with the meaty, salty taste of Daddy’s pre, Peter tries to take down more of him. He doesn’t think he’ll ever get all of Daddy inside him but he tries his best. Daddy’s fingers curl in his hair as he starts to guide him like before and Peter knows what’s coming this time. He relaxes his jaw and just lets Daddy rock into him at his own speed. It almost chokes him when Daddy pushes too far but Peter holds out until Daddy pushes in so deep that he can’t breath at all. Tears prick at his eyes as Daddy holds him there, looking up to lock gazes with him.

“Your mouth is beautiful,” Daddy says and then draws back long enough for Peter to get a breath before he does it again. After a few times, it’s easier to handle but Peter’s still relieved when Daddy pulls out of his mouth entirely. “Lay down on your belly.”

Swallowing the excess spit and pre in his mouth, Peter lays down as directed and barely keeps from groaning at the feel of the comforter against his neglected cock. He can’t stop himself from rubbing down against it once but stills as he feels the bed dip behind him. Daddy’s hands run along his thighs, kneading them on their way up to his butt. As Daddy pulls his cheeks apart, Peter grows more excited. Was he going to lick again? It had felt so good!!

“I was going to wait to teach you this,” Daddy says quietly, warm breath brushing Peter’s skin as he presses a kiss along the curve of one cheek, “but it’s a good way for you to make it up to me for disobeying.”

“Anything you want, Daddy. Anything!” Peter assures him. Daddy gives him another kiss, closer into the crevice.

“I know, little boy.”

And then Daddy’s tongue is back, licking around his hole and then thrusting in deep. Peter moans out as he grips the comforter tight. It feels so good, the way Daddy’s tongue works along his inner canal and the kneading of his fingers along his butt makes it even better. If this is punishment, Peter might disobey more often!

He’s fully hard when Daddy stops but then something cool and fluid drips down into his hole. Before he can ask, Daddy pushes in a finger and starts coating his insides in the slick stuff. Peter’s breath comes fast and harsh as Daddy’s finger pumps in and out of him, only to be joined by another. The stretch catches him off guard but it feels good in the weirdest ways. Shifting up onto his knees, Peter starts rocking back into Daddy’s fingers. It gets the comforter off his willy so he doesn’t come before told this time, but it’s so hard not to grab for it.

Daddy licks along the edge of his hole as he pushes in another finger and Peter nearly sobs into the bed. He can barely stand it, how good it feels. “Daddy, Daddy please. It feels so good. Can I come Daddy? Please let me come. I’ll be good, I promise, Daddy!”

There’s no answer at first as Daddy keeps assaulting his hole but then his other hand curls around Peter’s cock and immediately he’s jerking into it. Peter can’t stop himself from moaning as he rocks between the sensation in his butt and the firm grasp around his cock but it doesn’t take long for him to lose it and fire off. Daddy’s fingers feel so good when they’re wet like that but he lets go soon enough and then pulls free of Peter’s hole, too. Peter starts to collapse back down but Daddy grabs hold of his hips.

“My turn,” Daddy says and then something quite a bit bigger and firmer starts to push against his hole. Peter draws in a sharp gasp, eyes jerking wide as it pushes into him slowly and steady. The stretch stings and he already feels overfull within seconds, but Daddy keeps moving. It’s not until Peter feels thicker hair pressing up against his bottom and Daddy’s thighs touching the back of his before Peter realizes it’s Daddy’s cock huge and throbbing inside him.

Daddy leans over him, kissing Peter’s shoulder as he lets him get used to it. His thick rod is so big, so hot inside him and Peter can barely think of anything else.

“So good,” Daddy murmurs in his ear. “I love you very much. You’re so tight, little boy.”

“I… I love you, too… Daddy,” Peter manages between panted breaths.

Then Daddy starts pulling back and it feels completely different. Peter doesn’t know if it’s good or bad but the empty feeling left behind Daddy’s enormous cock screams to be filled. Daddy doesn’t take even half out before he’s pushing back inside and Peter’s moaning again as his cock jerks. The way Daddy’s cock splits him should hurt so much more but all Peter wants is to be filled like this always.

“I knew you would be perfect,” Daddy says as he rocks out and back in again, pulling out more this time. The friction of it is lessened by the slick stuff he’d used but it still sends sparks of pleasure straight for Peter’s cock. Miraculously it starts to harden again as Daddy continues to slow, easy movements but Peter can’t let go of the comforter to reach for it. He’s barely holding on as it is. “How does it feel?”

“Good,” Peter says. “Good, Daddy… It… You’re so big.”

Daddy pulls free until only the head is still inside and then thrusts all the way to the root with one quick, hard motion. Stars burst behind Peter’s eyes and again when Daddy repeats it. He stops paying attention to what his mouth is doing, spilling out to Daddy exactly how it feels and what he’s doing to him., how good everything is. The stretch around that thick rod is so very good every time, all the way inside him. It almost feels like Daddy’s cock could go all the way through and burst through his mouth.

Fingers tightening on Peter’s hips, Daddy pulls him back into the next thrust, faster and hard enough for the slap of their thighs to ring out loud. A second time and Peter sobs against the bed. Daddy pistons in and out of him faster each time, hard enough that it almost hurts but Peter wants it too badly to care. He comes again but Daddy doesn’t even pause.

His over stimulated hole clenches around Daddy’s tool in time with his thrusts as Peter shoots wads of cum onto the comforter. It seems to last forever and he stays hard after. Daddy’s cock continues to fill him over and over, stretching Peter to the limit.

“Perfect boy,” Daddy praises as he leans over, resting a hand beside Peter’s head to brace himself. His thrusts get even harder as he ruts like an animal and the change in angle somehow makes what was already great even better. Peter manages to get a hand under himself and jerks his needful cock as Daddy pounds his backside, even if it kind of hurts after having just come.

“Daddy, Daddy, Daddy,” Peter repeats like a mantra.

“I knew you’d be good like this,” Daddy whispers in his ear. “On your knees, taking my cock so well like a good boy. I might have to fuck you like this every day.”

The idea of it tugs free another groan and Peter knows he’s going to come again. Daddy drills his backside like an untiring machine but his movements grow more erratic, less even, and Peter realizes a split second before it happens what it means. With a harsh groan, Daddy plunges in as far as he can and then spills his seed deep in Peter’s body. It stretches him even further, filling him up until he’s sure he’ll burst.

Shots of cum continue filling him as Daddy gives another few hard rocks. Peter feels it spilling out around his cock to drip down his thighs and then he’s coming for a third time in his own hand.

When Daddy finally stills, he stays deep inside Peter’s body throbbing and hot with his thick cum plugged up with him. Peter only doesn’t collapse because Daddy’s still got hold of him, but he’s boneless otherwise.

“Good boy,” Daddy says with a kiss to his shoulder. “I forgive you.”

Peter smiles a little and wonders if he might get Daddy to do it again without needing to be bad first. He’ll ask later when he can string words together again.


End file.
